


Too Hot

by Skyebyrd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebyrd/pseuds/Skyebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are only three rules to this game. One: two players- which would be me and you, duh- kiss without stopping and without touching each other. Well. Except for the kissing part. Cuz that counts as touching, I guess? I mean, your lips are touching, so-” you cough, and he blinks, chuckling slightly, “right, sorry. Anywho. The second rule is that whoever caves and touches the other person first loses. And the winner gets to do anything they want to the loser. Like. Anything they want, anything.” John’s eyes widen every time he says ‘anything’ and it’s really fucking cute.</p>
<p>Poor little guy. If only he knew how well you could abstain yourself. Why, just a minute ago you wanted to fuck John silly, but did you? No! Ha. That’ll show him.</p>
<p>“I’m down.” And you lean forward, planting a rather large smooch right on his kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and my first time posting on this site so
> 
> huzzah!
> 
> this was on tumblr here http://skyebyrd.tumblr.com/post/38773286677 
> 
> also: based off of this http://skyebyrd.tumblr.com/post/36398148649
> 
> i don't know how to do hyperlinks on this site gomen

Your name is Dave Strider, and this is the most ridiculously arousing situation you have ever put yourself in.

 

But, before you get too ahead of yourself (greedy little readers, who the fuck do they think they are, demanding to get straight to the scandalous section of the story yet) you decide to take your own sweet damn time because fuck them that’s why. Always a perfect reason, in your oh so humble opinion.

But, currently, you and your best friend John Egbert, the dorkiest little asshole on this entire planet, are having the weirdest of jam sessions. But hey, Freeze Frame is a motherfuckin timeless song, so you can all chill out and enjoy the sickass beats. Yo.

“Thursday morning was a hot flash factor, her face still focused in my miiiind.” God, were they singing it now? Apparently so, as John had taken it upon himself to start doing so. Shit. You only ever listened to this song when he was around, and never otherwise, and he knew all the words, but you didn’t, and fuck oh fuck what were the words-

The chorus kicks in, and you wing it. All you have to say was “FREEZE FRAME” a lot and really loudly, and John laughs, and fuck yes, it worked! John laughs that really dorky laugh where he kind of snorts but doesn’t really, and your heart does this really weird pitter-patter thing.

Anyways. As you were saying, John is currently over here for a sleepover. Which, come to think of it, is very weird, since he’s like. Your…whatever. Boyfriend? Who even knows. Certainly not you. Neither of you have ever really said anything, but there’s definitely been kissing, and conversations about feelings, but nothing’s been said outright. But Bro seems to think you and John are in a relationship, and he always said John wasn’t allowed to spend the night. Maybe it has to do with the fact your birthday is tomorrow, and John was only staying in town for two weeks as a present. Well. John’s dad was here, too, and they stayed in a hotel on the other side of town, but that was beside the point. John is here! In your room! And he’s wearing that shirt you got for him at his birthday (though you hadn’t been there, sadly, you had to ship it like every other present from the previous years) and you like to think he did it just for you. The thought makes you smile to yourself.

You should really stop rambling. It’s not cool at all. And you are the coolest of cool kids. You don’t want to let Terezi down, do you? Of course not! You have a reputation to uphold here!

So.

You turn to your radio, and turn down the volume; normally, having music blasting into your ear at a tremendous volume would be soothing, but in this instance, you deem it to be a tad ridiculous and unneeded, considering the conversation you want to have with John. You decided tonight was the night. You and he were going to duke it out to the finish, and figure out just what was going on. It is so needed you think you might explode from the sheer force of it all, seriously, it’s got motherfuckin G-force as it’s pulling you toward the ultimate destination: boyfriendhood. This is it, folks! The main event! Welcome to Cirque du Dorks, Home of the magical Land of Love!

You take a deep breath and turn around, and John is already standing there, looking at you expectantly. As if. Well. As if he had been expecting you to bring this up all along. But how? Jesus, sometimes you swore that kid could read fucking minds. Maybe Jade taught him. She was weird like that.

“So, uh. John. Yeah.” Wow, great start, Jackass of the Universe. Come up with that yourself? Oh, wait. You did. Fuck.

“What’s on your mind, home skillet?” John tries to do this weird winky thing you once saw Jake English do, and if it was dorky on English, it’s the oddest thing you’ve ever seen on John. But your heart does another flutter thing and you decide not to say anything.

Due to said fluttering going on about in your chest, you think it would be best not to look at him. It messes with your thinking. A lot.

“Well. You see. Say there’s two people, right, and they’re-”

“Dave.”

“What?”

“We’re boyfriends. I figured that was a bit obvious by now.”

Oh. “Oh.”

Great, now you look like an insensitive dick. You couldn’t even figure out just what to call your own fucking relationship. Perfect.

“And Dave?”

You turn to look back at him, and are met with John’s lips on yours. Your eyes widen, and John pulls back after a few seconds, smile sheepish.

“Happy early birthday.” He says, sounding a bit unsure of himself. He lifts up a hand to rub the back of his neck, and glances away, a slight blush marring his cheeks; you smirk at him, and decide to indulge the boy what he so obviously wants. He is so lucky you are the best boyfriend out there.

It feels a bit weird to think of him- of you- like that. But you don’t think you’ve ever been happier.

His lips are warm against yours, causing your head to go fuzzy; your senses zero in on John. You hear nothing but his breath. You feel nothing but his skin beneath your fingers. You taste nothing but his lips beneath yours. You smell nothing but his scent, that smell of fresh air and sunshine. You see nothing, as per usual when you kiss him; you wouldn’t want to be rude and have your eyes open, would you? You feel his tongue dip forward a bit, touching your bottom lip, and you both moan at the contact. Shit. Fuck. Not even fifteen seconds in and you already want to bone the absolute shit out of him.

You pull back from John, whose eyes have gone wide, and whose pupils, you notice with satisfaction, have been blown. (You’re sure yours are the same way, but that’s beside the point. Really, people. Stop being so nosy!) Both yours and John’s breathing has gone hard, and you’re both panting, trying to get something back into your lungs again.

“Hey…uh…Dave. I’ve got a game I think we should play.” John says, his breath having been gained much quicker than yours (although you aren’t all too far behind).

“Yeah?” Okay, maybe you aren’t any closer to gaining your breath, but who gives a shit; if the game John’s suggesting is anything like what you’re thinking it’s gonna be, then you’re gonna be without breath for quite a while. The thought of it gets your blood boiling.

“Yeah.” He grins, and grabs your hand from around his neck, leading you to your bed and you both sit down. John bites his lip and continues grinning, letting go of your hand. You reach to take it back, but he pulls his hand even farther from yours, and wags a finger at you.

“Nuh-uh.” He teases. “There are only three rules to this game. One: two players- which would be me and you, duh- kiss without stopping and without touching each other. Well. Except for the kissing part. Cuz that counts as touching, I guess? I mean, your lips are touching, so-” you cough, and he blinks, chuckling slightly, “right, sorry. Anywho. The second rule is that whoever caves and touches the other person first loses. And the winner gets to do anything they want to the loser. Like. Anything they want, anything.” John’s eyes widen every time he says ‘anything’ and it’s really fucking cute.

Poor little guy. If only he knew how well you could abstain yourself. Why, just a minute ago you wanted to fuck John silly, but did you? No! Ha. That’ll show him.

“I’m down.” And you lean forward, planting a rather large smooch right on his kisser.

And right off the bat, your hand twitches, aching to twist in his dark hair and pull him closer. To yank him on top of you and grab his ass and rub his hips against yours.

Fuck.

Your name is Dave Strider, and this is where you left off. Stupid little readers. They better be fucking happy now, putting you back in this terrible and torturing situation.

You moan, your lips crushing his and vice-versa, as he twists his head slightly for a better angle; his tongue begs entrance to your mouth, and your kiss becomes hotter, more suffocating, tongues twisting and pushing and pulling and entwining with each other.

He breathes out. You breathe in. Did you already mention how fucking arousing this is? Well, you’ll say it again. Your whole entire body is on fire, and you groan again, cursing this shitty game. Why did you agree to it, again? You could have just said ‘fuck it’ and then proceeded to fuck him, and then all would be well and good, but no. You just had to be a pompous little shit, didn’t you?

You start wondering if it would be so bad to let John have control for once. Just so he can touch you. And you could touch him. Fuck, it would be so good. He would be so fuckin gentle, wouldn’t he? He would be, sweet as he was. But, he was a little shit sometimes, and pulled some wicked pranks. Maybe, since he could do anything he wanted, he would want to be a bit rougher? Oh, yeah, you bet he would. He’d bite down on your neck, causing you to squirm and moan and then he’d push you down onto your back and just go to fuckin town. Sex town. The town of the best and most amazing sex this side of the Mississippi, population: two. And guess who the fuckin mayor was? That’s right.

Mother fuckin John Egbert, that’s who.

(Granted, in this scenario, you’re his sexy secretary who helps him out in the office after hours, but that’s another fantasy for another time.)

He sucks your tongue into his mouth, which is a bit gross when you think about it, but when you don’t it’s the hottest thing he’s ever done to you. You moan loudly, but then have to cut it off short- Bro was still home, and he had been all too clear he didn’t want any shenanigans going on in his household. Although those had been more Dad’s words than Bro’s, but who cares; they were the same train of thought.

It crosses your mind that you shouldn’t be thinking of Bro and John’s dad while you’re making out with your boyfriend on your bed. So you decide to up the ante a little.

You had been feeling far too restless for a bit longer than you would have liked. Your erection was now stretching your pants, and it was aching, burning, begging for something to touch it.

So you do. You take your hand and brush it against your cock, sighing at the sensation; you wonder what it would feel like if John was touching it, and while that isn’t an entirely new thought, it still got your heart pumping much faster than it had been.

You groan slightly against John’s mouth, biting his bottom lip gently, and you hear him gasp. You don’t know how you can tell his eyes are open you just know they are and the fact that he is watching sets your skin on fire and it’s too much burning too much heat and you need something more than your hand.

“Fuck this shit.” You mutter against John’s lips, and your hand reaches up, up, up, and finally grabs onto John’s locks, and you yank him to you, pushing so close to him that your chests touch and you’re practically in his lap, and you both moan at the contact. John pulls back after nipping your lips.

“You lost.” He teases, shit eating grin plastered across his face.

“Yeah whatever would you just fuckin touch me al- fffffffffuck.” You gasp as he crawls into your lap and straddles you, shoving you down to the bed. His hips connect with yours, and, oh yeah, he’s gonna be a little shit today.

You are most certainly okay with this.

He brushes his erection against yours, and damn does it feel good. He keeps doing that- rubbing down gently against you, and then going back, his hands twisting in the sheets above your head, keeping him from falling over as he puts almost all of his energy into kissing you.

Your hand unwinds from his hair, snaking down his neck and back, causing shivers to run down his spine, and you reach his ass, and, well, who are you to ignore fate? You grab it, shoving his lower body onto yours as you grind against it; you both have to stifle loud moans at the much-needed contact.

“Shit, Dave.” John grunts, re-enacting what you just did on his own. It feels even better the second time, because John pushes down even more and God, it just feels so good.

You’re pretty sure you’re drooling, but you don’t really care. This kid is too good at this for his own good. You’re surprised nobody’s said anything about it yet.

Your actions become harried- hair is pulled, lips are bitten, and you’re both humping each other like dogs in heat. Both of you are clothed, but neither of you make any move to remedy this- instead, you think, it only enhances the situation. The clothes push and pull along with you, scratching your erection in a way that is both simultaneously annoying and arousing, and you’re sure John feels the same way.

You love this, you love him, you love the way he makes you feel, how he sets your skin on fire, how he smiles at your shitty jokes, how he was one of the first people that made you feel like you were coming home every time you saw his blue eyes.

With one last push of his hips against yours, you are coming undone, spinning, sliding throughout a haze and you register yourself moaning way too loudly and shit Bro’s definitely going to hear that and give you a shit-ton of grief in the morning but you’re cumming holy shit John is making you cum and then John is coming a few strokes later and you hear his voice his beautiful voice and you find you couldn’t care less what Bro has to say on the matter.

As you both come down from your respective highs, you begin to drift off to sleep, but you hear John saying one last thing before slipping under like yourself.

“I love you. Happy early birthday, Dave.”

Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever.

“I love you, too, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this
> 
> please tell me how i did? thanks for reading and all that jazz


End file.
